


Assassino

by MotherMustang



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Furries, Rape, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherMustang/pseuds/MotherMustang
Summary: What am i doing with my life ;-;A young Lapine woman finds herself used by Borgia Men. Ezio comes to the rescue, and offers her safety and a place in the Creed.Shameless self-inster fanfiction work, i warned you xD it is a cheesy-yet-interesting-to-read piece of fanfiction. Contains harsh language, and doesn't shy from adult themes.There will be art of it too, and since I can't for the life of me draw humans, they are furries. DWI





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:  
> CHEESY  
> SHAMELESS SELF-INSERT  
> HARSH LANGUAGE  
> ADULT THEMES  
> FURRIES  
> you've been warned
> 
> Mama loves you <3

I normally don’t get in trouble. But today, today was different.  
“BASTARDO!!!” I shouted at the top of my lungs. “RELEASE ME NOW!!” A small group of Borgia men had tied me up and were harassing me.

On the inside I was dying. On the outside, I was not going to show them how I was really feeling. Terrified, alone. Indescribable.  
By now they each took a turn trying to undress me while the other held me back. But after I bit part of one’s ear off, they decided a different tactic was necessary.

The one who was holding me back held his sword against my neck, while the other grabbed a rope and walked towards me. “Umrijeti!” I shouted and spat in his face. He growled, and glared me in the eyes “La cagna.” he says between his teeth, and he ties me up. I dont make it easy on him, as I wrestle around. With a piece of the rope, he ties it between my teeth so I can no longer shout or bite. I try my best to fight back the tears, as I realize I’m defeated. 

With one hand he goes up my dress and inserts two fingers into my vagina. I throw my head back and groan, fighting the tears hard as I can. The Borgia Soldier comes closer to my head, and whispers: “Bella signora is a tight one.” Then chuckles. The one behind me, holding the ropes, says: “I wanna feel. Let me feel.” He hands me to one of his little friends, and pushes the one fingering me aside. 

He inserts his fingers in and starts moving around. “Ohh yeah, this is a good one.” He exclaims giggling like a crazy man. The two other men there keep watch and often glance towards the scéne, all the while making sure nobody interferes. People on horses, the elderly walking, children passing by with their mother. Everybody ignores what is happening.

Surely, I’ve done the same. Too afraid to interfere. Surely… SOMEBODY saves the people in these situations. Right?  
Who will save me then? I never knew what happened to those in my place. My mind races a million miles an hour, as I consider what could’ve possibly happened to those that had the same fate as me now.

You always think: that won’t be me. Things like that don’t happen to me. And then when it is you, what do you do?

By now one of the men had inserted his penis inside me, and was raping me. I am bent forward, dress pulled all the way up. I am sobbing uncontrollably, but I only now realize… 

I realize I am done for.  
I am to die like this. THIS is to be my big finale. All that I’ve fantasized about, all the times I’ve considered doing it myself, and all the time spent thinking what lays behind the gates. Today, I am to figure it out.

The guy cums inside me, and another takes his turn going inside me. I suddenly hear somebody screaming, and soon realize it is me, I am the one screaming. “Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!” I keep repeating it over and over, drooling over the rope.

The last thing I think before everything turns to black is: “God, I am disgusting.” As everything turns to black I feel… heavy. As if a big weight is on me. I also feel no more pressure on my arms, as they are cut loose by somebody. By who? Who is this person saving me from this nightmare?

My vision returns to me, and my mouth gag is released. I move my jaw in a circular motion in a reflex, and look behind me. I see a broad grey fox, dressed in black robes. Sheathing a blood-stained sword. Then I look beside me, and see the Borgia soldiers, dead.  
I am saved? But how? Nobody saves these people, right? Who is this man?

Before I can even ask, he picks me up like I’m a delicate flower, and carries me someplace else. I feel not like a delicate flower, but rather like a… tarnished curtain. I look up at this man, his face, though covered by a hood, is stern as he runs through the town’s busy streets. I look at him for a few more seconds, tears rolling down my face, wettening my brown fur more, before I bury my face in his chest, and sob further, hiding my face behind my hair. I do not want to be seen, not like this. By nobody. 

We finally arrive at the place he destined to carry me to. I do not know of this place, nor do I know of this district. It is busier and richer than most of the districts I’ve known. He carries me inside a somewhat hidden door, and lays me on a bed. I glance around quickly and see nobody else. I am somewhat relieved. 

He turns around and finally speaks. “You are safe now, madonna. Rest, and worry no more; the men are gone.”  
His voice is smooth. A tall, dark and handsome man.  
“W… who are you?” I ask, after a moment of silence. 

He turns to me and says:  
“I am Ezio Auditore Da Firenze.”


	2. Assassino Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, I have no clue.
> 
> Very sad, so sad. Sad. ENTER NANDO NICODEMI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the warning? ;)
> 
> mama loves you <3

I lay on my side, on the bed. Tears still rolling across my fuzzy face.   
Ezio sits behind a desk, writing things on a scroll. I sniffle, and he keeps writing. I sniffle and sob, and he writes some more. 

I cramp a little, wrestling and writhing in the sheets, and he looks up from his scroll. “Are you okay, signora?” He gets up and walks towards me. I don’t respond, and hold my stomach. “Signora?” He leans down and tries to touch my stomach. I swat his hand away, “Don’t!” I shout. Ezio pulls away gently.

“Relax, I’m only trying to see if you’re injured.” He attempts to touch me again. I hit his hand hard as I can, and scream “DON’T TOUCH ME!!” I sit up as I point a finger at him. He pulls his hands up in a mock-defensive pose. “Suit yourself.” He then walks back to his table. I huff, and sniffle some more.

I fight hard to stay awake. I am exhausted, but I trust no one. He may have saved me now, and he seems nice enough… but there’s no one else to save me if he decides to go down on me too. Can’t rely on the soldiers to help me out either, right.

Later in the afternoon, close to evening, I finally did fall asleep. I did not wake up until late in the evening. I open my eyes, and feel warmth. A blanket has been laid on me. I snuggle and get comfortable to the feeling of a warm blanket. But am soon shaken out of the comforting feeling, as I realize I am not home, and remember what has happened to me this morning.

My face falls from a gentle smile to a harsh frown. I have no more tears to cry, and frankly, I do not want to. I sit up and look around. I see no one. Where did that man go? Is he going to sneak up on me? Although, that seems unlikely. I look under the blanket, and see that my clothes remain unchanged. 

I sigh of relief. He did not touch me other than the blanket, it seems. I feel my stomach rumbling. I have calmed down from my adrenaline high, and am now very hungry. Holding the blanket around my shoulders like a cape, I pitter-patter around the room. There are many books on the shelves, but I can not read, so I have no interest in them. I want food, damnit! Not boring books.

I pitter-patter around some more, and find a bowl of fruit on the table. I haven’t had fruit very often, but when I did, it tasted sweet and very good. It always stilled my hunger very poorly, but it is better than nothing. I grab an apple and take a bite out of it, when the door behind me opens, and I hear somebody walk in.

Startled, I turn around quickly, and grab the first thing I see as a weapon to defend myself with. 

Holding a pillow in one hand, pointed at the person walking indoors, the apple in the other hand, I shout at the person to stay away.

He doesn’t respond however, and doesn’t seem all that fazed. Instead, he looks at me as if I’d gone bonkers. Which, to be fair, maybe I have? “And what were you going to do with a pillow and an apple, signora?” He asks after a few awkward moments of silence. 

“Uh.. uhh.. s-smother you.” I reply dryly. He laughs, and takes the pillow away from my hand. “Nando Nicodemi.” He says, reaching out a hand to grab mine. I pull away quickly. “Meira… Meira Draskovic.” I reply slowly. Hesitating whether or not I should state my name to a complete stranger.

“I heard what happened to you.” Nicodemi says. “First off, I’m sorry. Second, I welcome you. You are not the only one betrayed by the Borgias.”   
I just nod.   
“I was attacked for speaking my mind.” Nando tells me. He then explains that the Borgias attempted to kill him and how Ezio came as if out of nowhere and saved his life. He says that he trusts his life in the hands of Ezio, and that he is a recruiting Assassin now.

“Assassino…?” I say quietly. He nods. He continues his story, but I am barely listening. I take a bite from my apple and decide to examine Nando. He is tall, taller than Ezio, but not as broad. He seems thin, a bit skinny even… His complexion is very white, contrasting his black robes. 

He keeps talking, oh god, does this guy ever shut up? He seems to notice I am getting bored and says “Forgive me, signora, am I boring you?” “Huh?” I mumble, surprised.

The door opens again, and Ezio walks in. I look at him, a little relieved to see him, but mostly nervous, because now there are two strangers in the house. Nando turns around. “Ahh, Ezio. The mission was a success, I believe I am ready to promote now.” He says, a grin on his face. 

Ezio smiles. “We’ll test you out tonight, Nando.” Nando nods.   
Ezio then turns to me. “Bella, are you feeling any better?” I frown at him and cross my arms, holding the blanket tightly. To be honest, I am feeling better, even if only slightly, so I nod. “Bene.” He says. Nando walks towards Ezio, puts an arm on his shoulder, and walks out the door.

I am somewhat relieved to see at least one of them leave. I sit back down on the bed. I glare at Ezio with a frown, my arms still crossed. “Something bugging you, bella?” He asks, feigning ignorance. 

“I am looking at it right now.” I spit in a dry tone. “Your words are harsh, signora.” He begins. “But do realize they say more about you than me.”  
I frown some more, and pin my long, bunny ears. He does have a point. I used to say the same often, as did my brother. I am suddenly reminded of my family. My face drops in fear, as I realize I haven’t been able to tell them I’m fine.

Well, fine is an overstatement. But I am alive at least. Oh how worried they must be. I get up, and turn to Ezio, still holding on to the blanket. “Gospodin, take me home!” I shout at him. He looks up at me in surprise. “Home, eh?” He stands over his little desk, hands planted on the surface. 

“Da, home! Are you deaf or what??” I shout. He raises an eyebrow. “For someone who was in a lot of danger just now, you sure know how to be rude. Are you sure you don’t want to stay instead?” My eyes widen. “Stay!? Here? With you!? Ti si luda!!” I shout back. My throat is getting very sore from all the shouting of today.   
I decide to calm down for a moment, but not longer. “I won’t think about it, not for a second.” Ezio stands straight and doesn’t take his eyes off me. “The liberation of Roma has be--” I cut him off “Don’t even care!” I say quickly. “…” he is silent and frowns at me. Then puts his hands up. “Alright. If you wish to leave, I’ll take you home.” 

He leads me outside, and I am very much relieved. My dress tarnished and red with blood, I decide to keep the blanket, as to hide the blood stains on my back. He doesn’t seem to mind… and even if he did mind, I wouldn’t give it back anyway. 

Once a little ways outside, he whistles very loud. I jump and accidentilly bump into him, he looks at me and chuckles, and I just frown. A horse comes trotting through the street. “Gospodin, I’ve never ridden a horse before.” I exclaim, a bit nervous about this. I’ve worked with horses plenty of times on the land of my parents’ but never have I thought about climbing on them. 

He says it’s no issue, and climbs on his horse. Then sticks out a hand to help me up. I stick up my nose and refuse. “I’m sure I can do this on my own.” I say and look around quickly to see if no one is here to see me fail miserably at this, and there is indeed hardly a soul out, as night has fallen by now.

I put my hands over the horse’s butt, and hop. But it did absolutely nothing. I hop again a few times, before I fall on my butt. Ezio laughs, and I get up immediately and drape my blanket around me again. I frown and pout at Ezio. He stops laughing and sticks his hand out again. I begrudgingly take it, and he helps me up. 

“Ready?” he asks me, and I wonder how I couldn’t be ready. I just say yes, a little unsure, he clicks his tongue, and the horse trots off immediately. I nearly fall off, and cling onto Ezio. He chuckles and looks behind, to look at me. His hood is off, I can finally see his face better. He has a lip scar that runs from his upper lip down to his chin. It is visible between his grey fur.

I stare at him, enamoured, for a few seconds, and he looks back at me. I finally catch myself, as I notice him grinning from ear to ear. I look away frowning. I’ve been frowning a lot today, I think to myself. Ezio looks forwards and steers his horse around town. 

I give him directions as to where to go, and don’t let go of him. Purely so I don’t fall off. I have no feelings for this man, and surely after this is over, I will never see him again. He brings me home, and we both get off his horse. He attempts to shake my hand, but I just turn around and run home, still holding on to the blanket. Ezio just stands there, making sure I get to my family safely.

My mom comes running outside, as does my dad. My brother is nowhere to be seen, which confuses me.   
“Moja beba!! Moja beba!!” My mother shouts at me, as she holds me tightly. I hold her back tightly, and don’t let go for a while. She pets my hair, and I rub her back. Then I let go and hold my dad. 

“Lieve, lieve Meira. Wat ben ik blij dat je er weer bent!!” He says to me, and I cry. My mom gestures for me to come inside, and we do. Ezio gets back on his horse, and my dad walks up to him. “Thank you, signor. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.” Ezio nods, and takes his leave. 

That night I had the best dinner ever. And my brother wasn’t there, because as it turns out, he was looking for me all throughout the surrounding nature and such. Usually I’d hang out there when not helping around the house and farmland. I prayed for him that night, before bed.


	3. Assassino Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burn the dress
> 
> mama loves you <3

The following morning, my brother finally returned home safe and sound. He woke me up in my bed. I begrudgingly got up, but as soon as I noticed it was him, I jumped up to hold him tightly. I was so relieved to see he was safe and sound, back where he belonged.

It is now in the afternoon, and we are having lunch. I decide this may be the right time to explain what had happened, but I can’t… I just can’t do it. I think again of Ezio’s proposal to stay with the assassins, but I decide against it. I am happy to be home, and decide to stay that way. Forever.

Everyone at the table is silent. I wonder what they are thinking, and can only assume they are thinking of me, and what had happened to me. I hope they don’t worry… I hope they don’t think lesser of me… I am quick to throw away these thoughts and feelings, as I do not want to deal with this right now. Maybe never. I sometimes decide to not deal with things, and it works out just fine, despite what others say.

I finish my lunch, and ask to be excused. I leave the house and head towards the pasture, where the horses are. I stand at the gate and pause. Ezio rides horses.. I wonder if these horses can be ridden, too? I decide to give it a try, while nobody is looking. 

I walk towards the calmest of the two, Ype, a black horse. He looks at me, hoping I have something for him, but I don’t. “No, no, sweetheart. Not this time… Let me just…” I mumble and put my arms over his back. He allows me, though he is a little unsure about what is going on. He has not been ridden before, and I wonder how he’ll respond to it. 

I hop a few times, and jump and land back on my feet. After about 12 minutes of this, I finally manage to get up on him. Triumphantly, I click my tongue in an attempt to make him walk. But he does nothing. He seems tense, very tense. His head is high, and his ears are pointed towards me.

For a moment I contemplate getting off, as he doesn’t seem to like this. But instead I slap him on his butt and say “C’mon boy, walk!” And he suddenly starts running and bucking. I immediately fall off, faceplanting in the grass. It is a soft landing, and it hurts my ego far more than my body. I get up quickly, and dust myself off. Ype runs around bucking some more, before he halts and looks at me. “Well then.” I say and look back at him.

He starts to graze, and I decide to head back inside. My parents are again fighting, and my brother is trying to mediate. I don’t listen to what they are arguing about this time, but I assume it is about me. I walk upstairs to my bedroom, and change my clothes into something more comfortable. I see the dress I wore yesterday, and decide to pack it in a bag, and burn it when I’m outside.

I head back out the door, and go take a walk through the nature. Once I’m about half an hour away from my home, I decide to start a small fire, and burn the dress. It stinks, but at least it will be gone forever now, as will be the memory of what happened. 

Weeks pass by. My parents argue nearly daily now, and my brother relentlessly tries to keep everyone together. While I see no issue; sure, they argue. But we’re not apart, are we? We love each other. And that’s all that counts. I can not see eye to eye with my brother, and thus we fight often as well. I head outside more and more, and train Ype to be ridden.

Life is becoming stressful again, and I am reminded every day of why I headed to the city that fateful day.

Suddenly, that proposal of Ezio doesn’t sound that terrible...


	4. Assassino Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Borgia men! run!  
> GDI YPE
> 
> Ype is pronounced ee-puh
> 
> mama loves you <3

As the weeks pass by, I gradually grow more agitated with my life. Ezio and the assassins run through my head more and more. But I won’t give in. Life as an assassin is just not meant for a plump young woman like me. 

I’m not even sure if they accept women as assassins?   
I have this dialogue over and over in my head with myself. Even as I wander around outside, like now. But this time I’m not alone; I’ve taken Ype with me. I still can’t ride him properly, but he is at least letting me walk him. 

Every now and then I am bothered by Borgia men, and it terrifies me deeply. Where I used to be more outgoing, I now just hide and run away from any kind of social interaction. I’ve truly lost who I’ve used to be. But I do hope that I will become myself again.

But sadly, that day will have to wait. I am lost in la-la-land, while walking Ype. We are walking along a nice nature-path with lots of flowers on the ground, along a very high ivy-covered wall that looks out over the city.   
Behind the corner two Borgia soldiers are walking. As soon as I notice them, I turn around and quickly walk away with Ype, trying to seem as non-suspicious as I can. 

But they think of me as suspicious anyway. “Halt signora!” I walk away faster. “Halt signora!!” He shouts at me, and comes running for me. I run away fast as I can, but Ype is not feeling it. Perhaps the heat, perhaps because it isn’t his day, but he refuses to run. I don’t want to abandon him, we have grown close by now, and god knows what those men will do to a horse like him.

I pull and shout at him, but he won’t walk. The men catch up with us within the second, and pick me up. “NE NE NE NE NE!!” I shout and drop the rope attached to Ype’s halter, struggling as hard as I can. I am not sure where they are taking me, and I don’t want to find out either. I keep kicking, screaming biting, but it does nothing; their armor too thick to feel a weak female kicking or biting them. 

They drag me off the paths and into the bushes. Ype had ran home, I could hear him run off in the distance. ‘Too little too late, bastardo…’ I think. They keep dragging me deeper through the bushes, until they finally stop at some sort of campsite. I am so sure the same bullshit is going to happen to me. I am convinced I will be raped again. I keep fighting, but I get weaker by the second, as I lose hope.

“We know you spoke to the Assassino.” One of them says. I look up at him, completely confused. “HUH??” I say, tears rolling down my face.  
“Dry your tears signora, we will not harm you.” The other one tells me. “Then perhaps let me go?” I say in an ironic tone, convinced they won’t do it. But they do. First thing I do when released, is bolt for the exit. They sadly see it coming and immediately catch me. 

Grumbling, I allow myself to be brought back. Guess there’s no escaping them for now… But if they’re not going to harm me, which I don’t believe for a second, perhaps I could hear them out? Perhaps if I do, they will let me go?  
“Da, I’ve spoken to the assassino.” I say in a calmer tone than I am feeling. 

They look at each other for a second, then back to me. “Accept his offer. And if you rat him out to us, we will reward you and your family with great wealth.” I narrow my eyes in suspicion. One of them notices, and hands me a small bag. I open it, and see it contains gold coins. I have never seen this much gold in my life before, and am stunned. Mouth gaping, I nearly drool. I nod, and accept. They both grin at each other, and let me go. Quickly as I can, I run back home.

Running in the heat is hard, and in the fray I’ve lost my way. Getting out of the bushes wasn’t too hard, but then orienting... But soon I find Ype’s hoofprints, and follow them back home. 

There my brother is looking for me again, as my father is outside calling him back once he sees me. I run to my father and hug him. I quickly let go however, and show him the bag of gold I received. I believe it is now time to explain what has happened to me before…

It is evening, and we sit around the table after dinner. I have just explained what happened to me, with the rape and the assassino, Ezio Auditore da Firenze. They can hardly believe a word I speak, and have many questions regarding this assassino. They had no idea we even had assassins in Italia. 

It is corruption and poverty that we wanted to escape in Croatia, yet we find it the same here in Italia. We are all silent for a moment, mourning, perhaps. Saddened to learn and realize that we are no better off here than we were back at home. 

“So today” I start, bringing the thoughts back to the subject at hand. “I met up with two Borgia soldiers. They took me to the bushes, and gave me this bag. They promised more of this to us all if I rat out the assassino.”

Everyone is quiet. 

“But I won’t do it.”  
And everyone is still quiet. Perhaps a bit relieved? To not see me leave? To know I will stay safe? “But what else can you do, Meira?” my brother says. “You owe them now, you took that bag with you.” He continues, and my father agrees. “She owes them nothing.” My mother chimes in. My dad sighs and grimaces, looking far into the distance. 

I know what is about to happen… it is the start of yet another argument. I excuse myself from the table, and go up to my room. Downstairs, they are having a big fight, but soon I hear my brother leaving the argument, and headed for his own room. 

It is quiet, sans for angry whispering from downstairs. I sleep through this, and wake up in the middle of the night, from a nightmare of the rape event.   
Ezio races through my mind, because of the conversation we had after dinner, and in turn the Borgia soldiers that gave me the gold race through my mind. I believe I remember my dad or my brother shouting that I should just give the gold back once I find the soldiers. And that if I won’t, my brother or father will give it back in my place… I worry. I don’t want anything to happen to anyone…

What if the Borgia will take them hostage if I say I refuse? What would the assassino do to me if he finds out I’m a spy? I’m a terrible liar, and I don’t even want to lie to anyone. I cry on my pillow. It all becoming too much for me to handle. 

Then I hear a knock on the door. “Meira?” it is my brother. “Da?” I reply, and he comes in, and sits on my bed. It is too dark to properly see each other, so I assume he doesn’t know I’m crying, and I like to keep it that way.

“Bring back the bag.” He says, and I don’t respond. “Or I will do it for you, if you want me to. Only if you want me to. Papa can do it too. And if you’re worried, don’t be. We will be fine.” I nod, but then realize he can’t see that. “Da… I am worried. Of course I’m worried, why wouldn’t I be worried?” I say, sighing. “I know. I know…” he says. “But we WILL be fine, and the bag has to be brought back, so you don’t owe them anything anymore.” 

“Now, hypothetically,” I begin. “What if I were to join the assassino?” I sit up. “Not an option.” He says curtly. Then takes his leave. I try to go back to sleep, but I can’t.


	5. Assassino chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep, shes doing it alright <3
> 
> mama loves you <3

A week passes by with nothing happening. I begin to think nothing bad will happen to us, and that the whole ordeal with the assassino and everything is over. It has happened countless times before that somebody in the family will say they will do something, or something will happen, and then it never ever happens, and it is never spoken of again. And when you bring it up, it is like “What? I never said that?”

I was to be proven wrong however.  
When Borgia soldiers, the same I met before, showed up at our house. I was shocked, petrified. All I could do was watch secretly from my bedroom window. My mother came up to my room, and hugged me.

My father and the Borgia’s were talking for what seemed forever, until I heard one of the soldiers yell: “WHERE IS THE GIRL!?” in a loud enough tone that they knew that if I was home, I’d hear it.   
My dad just told them calmly that I wasn’t home right now, and that they ought to leave. He was only holding a pitchfork, while the soldiers had their swords. 

Again they shouted: “WHERE IS SHE!?” While the other went to look around the property. My mother pushed me against my back, and told me to get out the back door, and run to the city to get help. “Help from who??” I asked. “Anyone, doesn’t matter, anyone! Let’s go, now!” She whispered. I walked downstairs quietly as I could, and once in front of the backdoor, I started to worry about my mother. What should she do?

She is far older than me, and can hardly run, who knows if we’ll make it to the city in time? But then if she stays here, she may be taken hostage. 

I decide to take my chances and took her with me.   
We ran fast and quietly as we could, and somehow, we managed to escape the house. We went through bushes, climbed over small ledges and walls and made it to the city. We were exhausted when we arrived there, but happy we made it anyway. 

We ran through the town, speaking to random strangers, begging for help. But nobody willing to do anything as soon as they heard the name ‘Borgia’. 

Every second we lost, was a second we could lose my father and brother to those men. Or other things inside the house of worth (which we had little of). 

It was then that we ran into a man painting in a corner of the street. In a final attempt, we tried to persuade the man to help us. “Please sir, Borgia man came to our house and now we are in danger of losing family members!” He stared at me, then at my mother, and then turned around swiftly and gestured for us to follow him. 

We looked at each other, and then followed him inside the house.   
“You are safe inside here, the Borgia rarely disturb me. Stay for as long as you need. I am no fighter, I can sadly not offer you any more help.” 

“That is okay, signore. Thank you so much for not ignoring us.”   
I said, smiling lightly. “Did they do that? I am so sorry signoras. People are unforgiving sometimes. Erm, can I offer you something? Tea perhaps?” He says, already putting a kettle on the fire for us. “Uh.. Sure, thank you.” I reply dryly.

“Sit down, sit down.” The man says and gestures for us to sit down. “I think I’d rather stand, signore…” I say, as my mother sits down.  
He brings us the kettle of tea, and sets down two cups on the table, and then sits down at the other end of it.

“So what do we do now, just sit here and sip some tea while they might be dead by now??” I whisper to my mother. “They aren’t dead.” My mother says, in a denying tone. “Shh! They very well might be!” I whisper back. The man tries awkwardly not to listen, but can’t help but overhear us. “I may not be of much help, but I do know someone who could be.” We both look at him. Suddenly, Ezio flashes through my mind again, but I push away this the thought of him. “Who might that be?” I ask, and he smiles and says: “Ezio Auditore da Firenze.” 

“He is an assassino. But do not fear! He is on our side.”  
I burst out laughing. The man stares at me with a confused look. “Oh, I’ve met the man.” I say, as I wipe my face. My mother nods. “He has saved her life, signore.” She tells him, and his face lights up. “Yes, he’s good at that.” He says. “But I’m sure he can help your cause, signoras.” He says and gets up. We both look at him, as he continues: “Let me see if I can find him. I will be back very soon, just rest here.” 

We wait and wait, and it seems to last forever. I try not to be too worried about my brother and my father, as I know they are hardy men. And the Borgia’s have no business with them regardless; they have business with me. 

I get up from my chair, and walk around the room, while my mother stares in the distance. “He has a lot of paintings.” I say. “He must be an artist aside from being a scholar.” My mother looks at me, and says: “He sounds a little like you, Meira.” I try to steer the thoughts away from the dangers at home, as the worries are eating me alive. I can tell my mother is in a lot of distress as well, as her voice is stiff, and so is her complexion.

I then notice a few of the man’s contraptions… or so to speak.  
It’s all things I have never seen before in my life. I can not begin to describe them either. I look confused at a small L shaped thing.   
It is then that I hear the door open, and two men walk inside.   
I turn around quickly, pretending not to have been snooping. 

“Signoras, Ezio Auditore. Ezio Auditore, signoras.” The man says, and I walk towards them to shake his hand. Ezio grabs my hand, and pulls it towards his face to give it a kiss. I immediately pull back. “No.” I simply say. My mother gets up from her chair, and walks towards us, shaking the hand of Ezio. “Hvala for saving my daughter, signore.”

Ezio nods. “Now, what do you require me for, madonna?” He then says, I glare at him and say: “We are under attack from Borgia men. By now my father and brother could be dead, so please. Please signore, get those Borgia’s away from our house, and have them leave us alone.” He nods, and he is off.

Outside, Ezio calls his horse, who arrives soon. He climbs on his back, and clicks him off. In a fast gallop he runs through the streets and arrives at our house. There the Borgia men are in a fight with my father and my brother. Ezio jumps off his horse, and climbs up the house through the back. There he walks on the roof, sneaking to the front of the house. He jumps down ontop of one of the soldiers, taking him out. Then fights the other with his hidden knives.

He turns to my father, who is heavily wounded. My brother at the side of the house is bleeding as well. “Thank you signore. I don’t know how you got here, or how you even knew of our plight, but thank you so much.”  
“Your daughter send me, signore.” Ezio replies. He turns to my brother. “Giovane, you seem like a strong, capable person. Like I asked your sister before, would you like to join us assassinos?” He asks him, but my brother shakes his head. “No, signore. I can’t take that offer. While I would be honored, I simply must refuse. My family can not miss me.”

Ezio nods, and takes his leave.  
He soon returns back to the mans house, and tells my mother and I that we have nothing to worry about anymore; the Borgia’s will leave them be, long as we dispose well of the bodies.  
“Also, you brother and father are injured. Go to the medico, and get some bandages. They will need it.” With worried minds and rested hearts, my mother and I thank the man a thousand times. “Bella, the liberation of Roma has begun. Are you sure you do not want to take up my offer of becoming one of us assassinos?”

“Uhhh…” I stutter, “Let me… let me think about it.” I reply, and hurry outside. My mother follows me. “Why not take up on his offer? He seems like a good man, fighting for a good cause.” She says as we quickly walk to the nearest medico. I shake my head again. “Mama, I really do not want to, I think… I don’t know. I just don’t think I am fit enough to be one of them.” My mother looks at me and says: “You are more than fit to be one of anyone, moje kćer.” I smile.

We arrive at the medico, and buy a small amount of numbing smelling salt and bandages. Then we run back home.  
At home, my brother and my father are inside, washing their wounds. Most aren’t too deep, but deep enough to worry about them.

Seeing them so hurt, it cuts me deeply. My anger grows, I no longer want to be a sitting duck and take all this.  
I have decided.  
I will join the assassinos.


End file.
